


Explosive Memories

by goldenwing57



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boom Shadow, Boom Sonic - Freeform, Classic Sonic, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern Shadow, Modern Sonic - Freeform, The Blue Devils, some sonadow, sonic wachowski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: The four Sonics are celebrating the 4th of July, but didn't know the effects that it would have on Shadow.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Explosive Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the original idea for this was not actually mine. LadyNoir62825 posted it in one of the chats in the Pocket Hog discord and I just took off and ran with it. Also, thank you, tharkflark1 for creating the Blue Devils AU in which this takes place. 
> 
> None of the Sonics or Shadows are my creation. They all belong to SEGA (and Paramount, in Wachowski's case)
> 
> Also note: BB (Bowling Ball) = Classic Sonic, Buck (Buckle) = Modern Sonic, Scarfz = Boom Sonic, Wachowski = Movie Sonic, Marquis = Boom Shadow, Shadow = Modern Shadow (Wachowski tried to nickname him, but got a glare before he could even say it)

It was a quiet, peaceful afternoon. The sun was at the perfect height, with only a few puffy clouds dotting the blue sky. In a clearing just outside of town, leaves rustled with a small breeze.

About that breeze… if any of the people of Green Hills were there, they would know better than to believe that it was actually wind, especially with the pile of picnic supplies and fireworks that seemed to appear out of nowhere and grow all by itself.

“Picnic stuff? Check. 5 boxes of fireworks? 100 sparklers? Check. 4 boxes of those things that make noise when you throw them? Check.” Sonic Wachowski admired his pile.

“And now, we wait.”

Almost as if on cue, a crack could be heard. Wachowski looked toward the source of the sound and waved wildly at BB, who waved back just as wildly before appearing at his side. Two more cracks came with the arrivals of Buck, Scarfz, and their respective Shadows. BB and Wachowski’s eyes widened at the sight. It wasn’t really a surprise for them to see Buck’s Shadow - Buck says that he’s still not super good at Chaos Control, so Shadow helps him out. Apparently, Shadow said something at one point about Buck ending up on some unknown and godforsaken planet being the last thing the universe needs. Marquis, on the other hand? Wachowski and BB shared a look. They probably didn’t want to know what tactics were employed to get him here. No matter, their eyes still lit up at seeing their friends.

“Yo, what’s up?” Buck called. He eyed the picnic setup and dashed over, stopping opposite of Wachowski and BB.

“Ooo, I hope you brought chili dogs!” 

Shadow, hanging back a little bit, rubbed his temples and grumbled, “Do you ever eat anything else?” 

“No!” a three-part chorus replied. He sighed, but joined them nonetheless. They all sat down as Wachowski opened up the basket.

Scarfz piped up, “So, what was it you said today is?” 

“So, every year, I used to watch people light things up that explode in the sky and make it turn all these cool colors! When I went to live with Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady, they told me that they’re called ‘fireworks’ and that people use them to celebrate a day called ‘Independence Day.’ They said that people get together with their friends and family to light and watch fireworks, so I thought it might be fun if we could do that!” Wachowski turned to look at BB, who had a bit of a wild look in his eye and was signing something about explosions, and added, “We may want to supervise him, though.”

_Dear Chaos, thank you for not letting me turn into some sort of pyromaniac or something,_ Buck thought while reaching into the basket and passing out the chili dogs to his other selves and handing Shadow and Marquis each a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. Wachowski poured the lemonade as everyone helped themselves to the chips.

Time passed and the sun dipped low in the sky as the boys all chatted and wove stories about their most recent adventures. Wachowski looked around.

“It’s getting dark. Now, the real fun can start!” They all scrambled to pick up what was left of the food and put it all back into the basket with the blanket. Scarfz looked at the pile of explosives.

“Wow, where’d you get all of this?”

Wachowski scratched his head. “I might’ve gone a little overboard. I wanted to make sure we could take turns!” 

Once everything was cleaned up, they got the fireworks set up. BB was the first to set one off. There was a crackling sound just before a loud BOOM that colored the sky a vibrant red and green. Wachowksi was next, followed by Buck and Scarfz. The sky was lit with bright oranges, pinks, and even a few blues.

“Ok, Shads, your turn!” Buck called out. Shadow and Marquis stood a good distance away from the group, but still close enough to be a part of it.

“I’ll pass.” Buck deflated just a little bit and turned to Marquis.

“No. I’ll watch.”

Looking back, that should have been the first clue.

Explosions filled the air as the Sonics all continued lighting the sky with all sorts of beautiful colors. In between their turns, Wachowski and BB started throwing the bang-snaps and laughing at the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Buck could see that something was amiss. It was difficult to see, but he knew Shadow well enough to know when his posture was just a little bit stiffer than usual, or when his eyes were just a bit sharper. Also, was it just him, or were Marquis’s ears swiveling?

_Hmm._ He furrowed his brow a bit, but made no mention of it. The fun continued with none of the others having a care in the world. 

A few minutes passed as Buck split his attention between the festivities and the two Shadows. His worry grew when he saw their eyes widen while they started to step backward. Marquis had his hands over his ears while Shadow had shifted into something resembling a defensive stance. Both were looking around, but their eyes were somewhat glazed, as if they were seeing something beyond what was going on. Buck focused all of his attention on them.

“Something’s wrong,” he mumbled, “Guys?” No response. The others were too caught up in their fun.

“Guys.” There was a bit more edge to his voice. Still, nobody heard him.

“EVERYONE STOP!” Buck had never yelled to everyone before, especially not with that level of fear lacing his voice. BB, Scarfz, and Wachowski stopped dead in their tracks at the sound. Knowing that it was best to approach slowly, he jogged over and knelt in front of the Shadows, who had started to curl up and tremble. 

“Shads? Marquis?” He called their names gently and quietly. “Can you hear me?” A few feet behind Buck, Wachowski tried to step forward, but was held back by Scarfz, who simply shook his head.

“Are you guys okay?” Buck asked in the same tone of voice, even though he knew the answer. Shadow started mumbling. A lot of it was difficult to hear, but Buck could pick out words like “gunfire” and “under attack.” Marquis was silent, save for his laboured breathing.

“It’s okay.” Buck fought the urge to reach out and offer a touch on the shoulder, knowing that it would only make things worse. “We’re in a park. It’s just the 6 of us. We’re all safe here.” Both Marquis and Shadow looked up. Their eyes began to appear a little more focused.

“Can you hear me?” Buck asked again. This time, the other two nodded slightly. 

“Ok. We’re going to play a little game. I’m going to count to four. While I do that, I want you guys to take a deep breath in through your nose. Are you ready?” Once again, the others nodded slowly in response.

“Okay. 1. 2. 3. 4. Now, I want you to breathe out through your mouth while I count to 6. Ready? 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6.” They repeated the exercise 4 more times, each time being easier than the one before.

“Better?” Buck asked.

“Yes.”

“Mmm.”

“Good.” Buck slowly stood up and offered a hand to help each of the other two up as well. It was rather surprising when neither one refused. Then again, they still weren’t quite themselves.  
Wachowski took this as a moment to speak up.

“If the fireworks are too much, I’ve heard these are fun, too,” he said while holding out a few sparklers, “Maybe we could try these instead?”

Both Shadows looked at each other and came to a silent agreement before Marquis replied, “That might be alright.” They followed BB and Wachowski over to light the sparklers. Buck and Scarfz hung back.

“So, what just happened?” Scarfz asked with a hint of concern.

“This wasn’t the first time. Let’s just say that, as difficult as our pasts have been, they might be paradise compared to theirs. Shadow tends to have flashbacks. Apparently, so does Marquis.”

Buck wanted to say _I should’ve known this would happen,_ but held back. Instead, he ran off to join the others. Scarfz stayed behind for a second, bewildered. He glanced over at Marquis, who seemed unsure as to what to do with the lit sparkler in his hand, and chuckled.

“I think you’re supposed to wave it!” That just earned him a glare, which only made him laugh harder as he followed Buck.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and color as the boys all chased each other with sparklers, some being a bit more fierce and competitive than others. However, the fun had to end when the hours became late and the sparklers ran out. Wachowski waved goodbye as everyone else warped back to their own dimensions.

* * * 

When Buck and Shadow stepped back into their own dimension, Buck kept a hand on Shadow’s shoulder just a little longer than normal.

“Hey Shads,” he said softly.

“What?” 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yes.” Shadow turned to make his way back to his apartment, but, much to Buck’s surprise, he paused. “Thank you.” Buck grinned and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“No problem!” he replied. Not a second later, they both dashed off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my blood!


End file.
